Speak Now
by EllaBellaMalfoy
Summary: Una boda. Un asenso. Hermione Granger es una mujer exitosa, pero su vida es aburrida, hasta que se reencuentra con EL. Quizás lo que le falta a su vida es interrumpir en una boda... "Yo no soy esa clase de chica que debería irrumpir en una boda de una novia vestida de blanco. Sin embargo tu no eres la clase de chico que debería casarse con la chica equivocada"
1. Aburrida

_Holaa amigas, aquí les dejo mi primer fic *-* basado en la hermosa canción "Speak Now" de Taylor Swift". Espero que les guste y también les dejo un enlace para que vean de que trata la canción y de lo que tratará el Fic..._

www. youtube watch?v = hDHEGZePSfA

_Aclaro antes que alguien me denuncie D: Los personajes creados por J.K Rowling le pertenecen a ella, mientras que los creados por mi son míos 88_

_Besos 3_

_**Speak now**_

_ Aburrida…_

_"Tal vez sólo soy una chica en una misión  
pero estoy lista para volar"_

-Amor, ahora no- dijo Hermione a Ron. Llevaban 4 años de noviazgo, y también hace cuatro años que vivían en paz. Sin guerras ni Magos Tenebrosos a los que temer. La castaña se bajo rápidamente la falda, al parecer Ron era insaciable, "No es que el sexo sea malo, es bueno, pero no excelente" pensó la mujer del trio de oro.

-Mione, por favor te necesito- dijo el pelirrojo fingiendo un puchero- La bestia Weasley no se calma- Ron trabajaba en Sortilegios Weasley, ayudando a George. Las cosas andaban bien, tenían una vida placentera, ganaban una cantidad considerable de dinero, Hermione trabaja para el departamento de Leyes mientras que Harry seguía con su carrera de Auror y Ginny era una reconocida reportera de deportes. Hermione no se quejaba, tenia todo lo que había soñado alguna vez: un novio, una carrera con futuro, un departamento en el centro de Londres Mágico, amigos que la adoraban y a sus padres, a los cuales había podido restaurar sus memorias.

Y aun así le faltaba algo, quizás se había acostumbrado demasiado a esa sensación de peligro y ahora la necesitaba, era un pensamiento algo masoquista, pero podía ser real solo esperaba que no fuera de tal forma.

Hermione se aliso su atuendo de oficina y se dirigió al espejo para arreglar su apariencia, no era favorable que de repente entrara su jefe y la viera en ese estado tan… tan caluroso. Y menos ahora que estaba a punto de recibir un asenso y no podía cometer ningún error, estaba aburrida de esa oficina tan pequeña y de andar viendo malas caras de ex mortifagos que venían a su revisión mensual.

Vio su reflejo en el espejo, miro a aquella mujer con el pelo castaño, un poco mas domado que como lo tenia en Hogwarts, se lo aliso rápidamente, vio su tez blanca, "Iré al solárium como los muggles, no me vendría mal ser un poco mas tostada" pensó con determinación la castaña. Puso un poco de labial en sus labios y miro a su novio que estaba sentado encima de su escritorio… encima de sus papeles.

-Ron Weasley, baja en seguida de esa mesa- grito enojada.

-Amor, calma- dijo dirigiéndose a la leona

-Es hora de que te vayas, debo seguir con mis cosas y tu todavía debes ir a ver a tu hermano

-Lo sé querida- dijo con tristeza el pelirrojo- ¿Puedo ir a dormir a tu departamento hoy?

-No Ron, sabes que este fin de semana no dormí gracias a ti, y además tu madre te debe extrañar.

-Oh bueno, te extrañaré- El colorín le dio un beso y se marcho

Hermione se dedico a ordenar su escritorio mientras pensaba sobre que hacer para terminar con su aburrimiento- Un viaje, eso es lo que me falta- pensó la leona. Pensaba en decírselo a su novio, pero llego a la conclusión de que esa forma no tendría su ansiado espacio, por lo tanto su viaje sería sola, quizás a Roma, Paris o Madrid.

-Grangeeeeer!- escucho esa "melodiosa" voz que la saco de sus pensamientos- Ven ahora mismo- al parecer su jefe todavía no entendía que la gente hablaba, no gritaba. Se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina del Señor Spencer.

-Buenas tardes- le dijo a su jefe, a el parecía que la edad no lo favorecía mucho, tenia una barba abundante, pero poco cabello, era de estatura baja y de contextura gruesa.

-Tenemos un problema- dijo en tono serio- MALFOY

-Señor, no entiendo en que podría yo ayudarlo en ese problema si Malfoy no esta entre mis mortifagos.

-Señorita Granger, el Señor Malfoy hace ya tres meses que no asiste a sus reuniones y eso es un gran problema.

-Pero no es mi problema…

-Señorita Granger resulta que en este Ministerio todos son unos ineptos y la única cosa decente que hay es usted por lo tanto necesito que vaya a su casa, perdón, Mansión y lo haga venir al Ministerio.

-Pero señor, Malfoy no me agrada ni yo le agrado a el por lo tanto no creo que le parezca bueno que aparezca por su hogar – dijo nerviosa

-Granger, tu eres la mejor en este ministerio, tienes tu asenso casi asegurado, por eso eres la mejor, además Malfoy necesita tu disciplina… Ese sujeto siempre me trae problemas, lo que le hace falta es…sentar cabeza…- El viejo Spencer se quedo con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-Señor yo creo…

-Tengo una idea- dijo interrumpiéndola- Soy un genio, por algo tengo este puesto… Señorita Granger le propongo un trato, si usted hace que el señor Malfoy se case le daré su asenso rápidamente.

-Pero ¿en que podría beneficiarnos que Malfoy posea una esposa?- pregunto desconcertada

-Usted es hija de Muggles señorita, ¿Ha leído "Orgullo y Prejuicio"? es uno de mis libros favoritos, en este dice que un hombre puede tener riquezas pero su vida no esta completa hasta que obtiene a una mujer

-Señor, ese libro es de 1800, no creo que se aplique esa regla ahora

-Mi querida, los tiempos no han cambiado mucho, y menos en lo que significa el amor, y puede que eso le haga falta al señor Malfoy, una mujer. Señorita Granger le doy todo si usted consigue eso.

Esto podría ser una oportunidad, su oportunidad para surgir y llegar a ocupar un puesto muy importante en el ministerio, debía pensar a lo grande y esto podía traer consigo diversión a su vida… Además no debería ser tan difícil encontrarle esposa a Malfoy ya que según recordaba el era uno de los mas guapos de Hogwarts, por lo tanto no había quien se resistiera a ser la esposa de un sangre limpia, guapo y adinerado… No, no sería tan difícil… Además ¿qué tan terrible podía ser tratar con Malfoy?

-Lo haré señor

-Muy bien señorita Granger, me gusta su ambición, empieza ahora mismo con su nuevo objetivo, aquí esta la dirección de la Mansión Malfoy- dijo pasándole un papel. Y Hermione se fue pensando todo el camino "que tan difícil sería tratar con EL, su primer enamoramiento infantil…"

**Espero que les haya gustado y déjenme reviews por fis para saber que les pareció *-*


	2. La no tan famosa familia Malfoy

**SPEAK NOW**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la señora J.K. Rowling, yo se los pedí prestados y los ocupo para escribir. Pero la historia es MIA, SOLO MIA 88 xddd

"_Eres la clase de insensato,_

_que me debería hacer salir corriendo,_

_pero de alguna manera sé, que no llegaría lejos."_

_Sparks Fly, Taylor Swift. _

**La no tan famosa Familia Malfoy**

_Londres Mágico_

Ahí estaba Hermione Granger, la mas inteligente de su generación, la promesa del Ministerio, la joven mas deseada del mundo mágico…-Que gracioso- pensó- según todos soy la mejor bruja, pero aun así no soy capaz de enfrentar a un hurón albino y me quedo parada en medio de la lluvia, fuera de su casa…

-Al fin y al cabo no es tan fácil volver a ver a la persona que siempre te confunde, te molesta, te hace sentir poca cosa y fea-pensó – Todavía recordaba la primera vez que lo vio en el Tren hacia Hogwarts, tan seguro de si mismo, tan elegante, tan lindo…Esa fue la primera vez que Hermione se sintió como las niñas de su edad, se sonrojo y no supo que decir cuando el le dijo "Cierra la boca". Draco Malfoy le gustó y mucho, hasta que le dijo sangre sucia…La había herido, se sentía discriminada y sucia. Pero a pesar de que había sido un enamoramiento de niña, el siempre había logrado confundirla y causar estragos en su vida. Cuando se enteró que era un mortifago sintió mucha rabia, pero cuando vio la expresión en sus ojos aquella vez que la torturaron, esa rabia se transformo en pena. El no era malo, solo estaba obligado a hacer eso, un mortifago. Y en el juicio ella había declarado a favor de el, y la familia Malfoy había sido declarada culpable, pero como habían ayudado de alguna forma a Harry Potter, su castigo había sido donar el 10% de su fortuna a los familiares de las personas fallecidas en la guerra.

La familia Malfoy en el pasado había sido muy respetada, pero ahora era una de las mas evitadas, si bien poseían grandes riquezas, todos se alejaban de esta. Por lo tanto la vida social de los Malfoy era nula.

Hermione temblaba, y no era solo de frio. Le tenia miedo a Malfoy, se tenia miedo a si misma cuando estaba con el. Miraba hacia la puerta de esa enorme Mansión, cuando de repente salió un "Semi-dios rubio de ojos grises, alto, fuerte, elegante llamado Draco" pensó la castaña ( y todas ustedes :x).

-Debe ser ilegal poseer esa belleza- pensó ensimismada la leona- Si bien Ron era "lindo", la serpiente era magnifico, al parecer los años le habían echo bien, estaba mas guapo que antes y de repente todo el frio se transformo en calor, demasiado calor.

-Tenias que ser tu, ¿quién se quedaría parada en la lluvia? Solo tu- el rubio la miro sonriente y se acerco a la portón con una frazada. Hermione estaba anonadada, jamás había recibido una mirada así de Malfoy, y cabe destacar que con esa mirada se veía aun mas guapo, si es que es posible.- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a seguir mirando así? ¿Vas a estar bajo la lluvia toda la tarde? O ¿vas a entrar a mi pequeña casa?- dijo el rubio abriendo el portón- Entra.

Hermione seguía desconcertada, pero pudo mover sus piernas y entrar a la mansión. Quizas Malfoy estaba enfermo, si el estuviera sano jamas le habría hablado de aquella forma- Ma-ma-ma...-dijo temblando la leona cuando fue interrumpida por el blondo.

-Granger, ¿quieres que llame a tu madre? Bueno, si quieres lo hago, pero primero entremos a la casa o cojeras un resfriado

-Malfoy, no quiero que llames a mi madre, pero acepto tu propuesta de entrar- Dijo mas recompuesta. Entraron a esa enorme casa, era muy elegante y sofisticada, el hall tenia sus paredes verdes mientras que el piso era de madera, las paredes estaban adornadas por un retrato de Lucius Malfoy cuando era mas joven. El parecido con Draco era increíble. Los muebles que adornaban la sala eran muy antiguos.

Malfoy la guio por un pasillo largo hacia una sala de estar mas elegante que el Hall, parecía que ahí habían estado muchas generaciones rubias.- Siéntate, mientras pido que nos traigan té- dijo el hijo de Lucius.

-Hasta para ser amable eres mandón- dijo en voz muy baja la castaña, pero alcanzo a ser escuchada por la serpiente.

-Es mi esencia, lo siento- dijo serio. Hermione estaba muy sorprendida, ¿ese era Malfoy? Debía estar bajo la maldición Imperius, no podía ser posible que MALFOY se dirigiera con esa semejante amabilidad hacia ella, una sangre sucia. En la sala apareció un elfo trayendo dos tazas, las cuales puso en la mesa.

-¿Desea algo mas amo?- pregunto el elfo

- Si, tráele ropa seca a la señorita.- el elfo desapareció- Sientate Granger y cuéntame que vienes a hacer por aquí- dijo Malfoy sentándose en un gran sillón.

-Malfoy, no entiendo como puedes tratar así a tus elfos domésticos, parece que tienes una enorme fortuna pero no gastas nada en tratarlos de buena manera.- dijo sentándose al lado de el.

-Uff- dijo parándose, y poniéndole la frazada sobre los hombros a la castaña- he intentado ser amable contigo, pero solo ves mis falencias. Mi madre me dijo que no te insultara, que te tratara de manera cordial y amistosa, pero tu te fijas en como trato a mis elfos. Créeme que hasta hace tres meses eran tratados de peor manera. Pero ahora que mi padre esta enfermo y yo estoy a cargo de esta mansión, los tratos hacia los elfos han mejorado, espero que valores eso- el rubio se sentó- Ahora, cierra la boca y tomate ese te para que entres en calor, a menos que quieras entrar en calor de otra manera- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Malfoy, lo acepto, has sido muy amable conmigo, pero sigues siendo el mismo…

El rubio se rio mostrando su hermosa dentadura y Hermione quedo encantada de su risa, jamás lo había escuchado reírse de manera tan natural.

-Granger, la guerra paso hace cuatro años, ya no soy un mortifago, vivo mas tranquilo, sonrió mas, pero sigo siendo un Don Juan.

-Me lo imaginaba- dijo con un gesto de desaprobación- Y Malfoy, cuéntame ¿Por qué no has ido a tus revisiones?- pregunto y luego tomo un sorbo de te.

- Mmm, mi padre esta enfermo, debo encargarme de cosas mas importantes antes de ir al ministerio, como sabes tengo que administrar muchas empresas y una simple revisión no es tan importante.

-Para el ministerio no son simples revisiones…

-Para mi si

-Malfoy, te lo advierto, si no vas hoy, vendré mañana y sí no vas mañana vendré pasado mañana- dijo en tono amenazante

-Oh, entonces con mayor razón no iré.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto la castaña mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-Lo que escuchaste, puede que así termines en mi cama- dijo de manera seductora el rubio. Hermione al instante abrió los ojos de manera desconcertada- Granger, no me mires así, tu eres la que viene a mi casa con esa falda y esas piernas, además que estés mojada ayuda mucho a mis pensamientos sucios, así que todo esto es tu culpa.

La leona lo miro nuevamente a los ojos, pero esta vez se perdió en ellos y en su hermoso color, "Malfoy, estúpido Malfoy, debería ocupar lente de contacto y no tener esos ojos tan hermosos, así no me perdería en ellos. Y yo debería dejar de ser una tonta y no mirarle a los ojos, porque siempre acabo preguntándome si le atraigo solo un poco" pensó. De repente apareció el elfo con ropa.

-Amo, Partie trajo lo que usted encargó para la señorita

-Muy bien Partie, indícale a la señorita donde se encuentra el lavabo.

-Si amo- el elfo se dirigió hacia Mione- Señorita, sígame por favor.- Hermione lo siguió hasta un lavabo que también era elegante.- Señorita Granger, puede darse una ducha si desea.

-Gracias Partie- y el elfo desapareció dejándola sola en el baño. Se ducho rápidamente y primero se puso los pantalones, los cuales marcaban mas sus piernas y trasero, luego se puso una camiseta y un chaleco muy abrigador. Salió del baño a la sala, ahí se encontró con Malfoy, el cual la esperaba de espalda a la chimenea, Hermione no pudo evitar mirar su parte trasera. "Oh, por Merlín… Acaso es junto que haya tanta belleza en una sola persona, si hasta tiene buena espalda… Definitivamente, yo odio a este hombre". Malfoy se dio vuelta y se encontró con la castaña, a la cual miro de pies a cabeza. Mione rompió el silencio- Malfoy, ¿no tienes una prometida con la cual casarte para dejar de verme de esa forma?- preguntó la castaña

-No querida, Pansy y yo rompimos nuestro compromiso, ella quería viajar y olvidarse de la guerra. Creo que anda en Chile, un país pequeñito de Sudamérica, mantenemos nuestra amistad y por eso me escribe siempre.- dijo Malfoy con despreocupación.

Entonces el "poco sensual" Malfoy- pensó con ironía la castaña- no tenía con quien casarse, esto iba a ser mas difícil, ahora debía conseguirle una novia.

-Bueno Malfoy, me voy… espero que vayas al Ministerio. Te estaremos esperando-dijo la castaña, quería regresar a su oficina y alejarse del rubio que tanto la confundía y crear un plan para casarlo, además podría pedirle ayuda a Ginny.

Malfoy la dirigió a la puerta y mientras en la salida, le puso amablemente el abrigo, le dijo al oído- Te espero mañana, _Hermione_

Hermione salió de la mansión mas desconcertada que nunca. ¿Se llamaba Hermione?, la castaña estaba muy confundida, "¿desde cuando soy Hermione para el? ¿desde cuando me trata bien? y ¿desde cuando me dan terror esos ojos grises?… Hermione se respondió la ultima pregunta "desde siempre… Debo alejarme de el y hacer esta tarea rápidamente.

Pero lo que no pensó la castaña es que desde ahora en adelante, debía pasar mas tiempo con el, el destino así lo quería.

Hooola, bueno, aquí dejo mi segundo capitulo, y espero que les guste. Les advierto que actualizare los Domingos, pero la próxima semana me demoraré un poco mas :c me voy de vacaciones a la playa y no podré escribir. Pero llegaré con mucha inspiración :D.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han marcado para seguir mi historia, mee pone muy contenta eso…

Ah, si, me quiero disculpar si escribo siempre con falta de acentos :c y pongo muchas comas, en el colegio mis profesores siempre me retaban por eso :c pero bueeeno, estoy haciendo el intento de escribir mejor y ser suuuper buena.

Les contaré un poco de mi para que nos conozcamos… Tengo 19 años, estudio Administración Pública en la Universidad de Chile, adivinen de donde soy xddd. Vivo en Santiago y todos deberían visitarlo jajajaja es que Santiago es muy lindo, y Chile entero también. Bueno, eso es lo básico sobre mi, además me gusta el futbol, y soy hincha de la Unión Española, estoy soltera y bueno me encanta el amor.

Bueno, me despido y déjenme mensajitos xddddd

_GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR LEERME_

_Nos vemos…digo, leemos c:_


End file.
